


Here for You

by Olivia_Huang



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Huang/pseuds/Olivia_Huang
Summary: 大明星桃x小演员包





	Here for You

“叮”Chris的袖扣碰到了红酒杯。这一声，是他们故事的开始。  
Chris和家人在Del Posto里享用晚餐。这是Chris定居纽约后，他的家人第一次从波士顿前来看望他。为了不被人认出而引起骚动，他们坐在最黑暗的角落。这里环境优美安静，除每张桌子上的小台灯之外，只有餐厅的中央放着一架钢琴，周边环绕着一圈小灯，整体呈现幽暗高雅的格调。  
最初，是Chris的弟弟Scott先注意到Sebastian的。“嘿老哥，你看那个弹钢琴的人长得真漂亮。”Chris有一颗文艺的心，对音乐也颇有了解，自然注意了耳边的钢琴声，那是肖邦的《raindrop》，但他并没有注意弹钢琴的人。他抬头的一瞬间，乐曲的最后一个音符随之落下，随之迎来的是一片掌声。那个年轻人捻起放在琴架上的酒杯，对众人报以礼貌的微笑，就走回了自己的座位上。  
这些年待在娱乐圈，Chris不是没有见过漂亮的人，但他从未见过那样一双纯粹、明亮的眼睛，在环绕的灯光下，那位年轻人灰蓝色的瞳孔几近透明，却又耀发出光彩。“他可真像丛林里跑出来的小鹿”Chris在心里想，却只是回应Scott：“确实是个漂亮的孩子。”  
然而，一双眼睛的惊艳并没有在大明星Chris Evans的心里留下太深的痕迹，直到那个傍晚。  
Chris最近接了一个新戏的男主角，讲述一个年轻人离开故乡到外地打拼发生的一系列故事。男主角Steve的至交James由一位新晋男演员Sebastian Stan扮演。在漫展上，记者询问他的新戏，问他是否认识男二号Sebastian Stan，他摆摆手，“我从来没有见过他。”他确实也是这样以为的。  
那个下午，导演打电话给Chris，说帮他和Sebastian约在了一个咖啡馆，让他们二人在开拍前熟络起来，培养一下感情。当他看向窗外的目光被一声问好打断时，看到的却是一张似曾相识的脸。“Sebastian Stan，抱歉晚了一点，纽约高峰期的交通情况可真不容乐观。”，他和Chris握了握手当做见面礼。“Chris Evans，不要紧，我也刚到，随便喝点什么？”  
他们聊起了自己的身世、经历，当然还有对剧本的研究、角色的理解，越发投机起来。谈话的最后，Chris停顿几秒，半犹豫着问Sebastian：“所以......你的主业是演员，还是钢琴家呢？”Sebastian一时没有理解他的话，愣了愣，“我在Del Posto看到你在弹钢琴，如果我的记忆没有出错的话。”Sebastian才恍然大悟，“噢天哪，我那天也看到你了，我还怀疑坐在角落的那位男士是不是就是那位著名的Chris Evans呢。我只是小时候学过钢琴，很久没有弹过了。那天是我和朋友打赌输了，他让我上去弹琴而已。技术不太好，希望你没有因此对我有什么不好的印象。”“不，你弹得很好。”Chris紧接着说。Sebastian低下头笑了，抬头时又是那样流光溢彩的眼神，Chris不由得把心里的话说出口：“你的眼睛真漂亮。”“你也不赖，”Sebastian一挑眉，说，“迷倒万千男女的蓝眼睛Chris。”  
这是他们第一次认识对方。尽管Chris不知道为什么他要如此着急地认可Sebastian的弹琴技术，以至于差点打断了他的话。Sebastian也不知道为什么他整晚都在看Chris的蓝眼睛，但他们就是这么做了。  
拍戏的日程一直很忙碌，忙碌到Chris没有注意到他心里有什么东西悄悄萌芽了。当他发现自己在和Sebastian拍对手戏时完全无法把黏在他身上的眼睛挪开时，他才明白，自己早已深陷泥潭。在导演吆喝着让Chris别像看爱人那样看自己的好兄弟后，他忙着转移目光，收敛自己跳动的心，却错过了旁边的Sebastian同样盛满了快要溢出的爱意的注视。  
美丽的棕发女演员Hayley把一切都看在眼里。  
Sebastian作为崭露头角的新演员，戏份不很多。他的最后一场戏是Bucky在港口和即将远赴他乡的Steve告别。那场戏演得真情动人，导演连连称赞他们的表演真实而真挚。  
那场戏结束，Sebastian也就杀青了。小小的庆祝过后，这一天的拍摄工作也结束了。Chris把Sebastian约出来，他们坐在海边的长椅上，伴着微风，喝着小酒。  
Chris放下酒瓶，稍微转动上半身，面对着Sebastian。“Seb，”他听见自己说，“我想和你说一件事。”Sebastian也放下了酒瓶，微笑着作出聆听的神情。“刚刚在Steve和Bucky告别的时候，我感觉好像是我和你在告别。我坐在船上，看着码头上的身影一点一点变小却什么都不能做。那真的让我很难过。但是我不希望我们的结局是这样的。从第一次见你开始，我就记住了你的眼睛。现在我唯一、无比确定的就是，我无可救药地爱着你，”他勾起Sebastian的手指，注视着他的双眼，“所以，Mr.Sebastian Stan，你愿意做我的男朋友吗？”  
Sebastian的脸上出现了好几种情绪，他先是惊喜，后来又慢慢收回了眼里的光芒，回归到了他惯有的那种微笑。“Chris，”他说，“我必须告诉你，我对你的感觉和你完全一样，当你说你陷入爱情的时候，我希望和你一起趟过这条河的人是我。但是我不敢坚定这份感情，说真的，在这个圈子里，人们来了又走，有谁能够为我留下呢？”他依旧笑着，把酸楚和摇摆不定隐藏在嘴角的弧度下。  
“我可以为你留下，Sebastian。”  
Sebastian慢慢收起了笑容，他握紧了Chris的手，与他四目相对，说：“我只是一个初出茅庐的小演员，你呢，Chris，你已经风靡全球了。既然我们明白了彼此的心意，Chris，我不想成为你的累赘，我也不想在你面前自卑。我想要一些时间，让我自己站到和你并肩的位置来拥抱你。我会兑现我的承诺，你只需要等着我来牵你的手，如果你真的愿意。”  
Chris把手放在Sebastian的后颈上，缩短了他们的距离。他们交换了一个短暂、纯洁的吻。Chris伏在Sebastian的肩上，轻轻说：“I’ll be here,for you.”  
电影的宣传期过后，他们分开了。Chris从经纪人那里打听到Sebastian的社交账号，偷偷在Instagram上开了个小号，悄悄关注着一个叫imsebastianstan的用户。Chris从Sebastian发布的照片知道，在他们合作的那部电影过后，他移居到了洛杉矶，或许是为了离好莱坞更近吧。那部电影的反响还不错，Sebastian有了一定的知名度。他还去演了话剧、电视剧、电影，都有着不错的口碑和收益，人气逐渐升高。曾经，Chris要在各种好莱坞演员排行上翻好多页才能找到那个罗马尼亚甜心，渐渐地，Chris能在时代广场上看到他的新电影宣传，在娱乐新闻头条上捕捉到他的新计划。同时，Chris在荧幕上出现的频率慢慢减少，他开始尝试着写剧本，做导演，也有了不错的进展。  
一天晚上，Chris打开手机，一条推送消息：“金球奖最佳男主角获奖者——Sebastian Stan”他的心飞快地跳动，他恨不得飞过去和他一起庆祝这份得之不易的成就。他心里的雀跃也逐渐升高，他知道，那一天就快来了。  
转机出现在不久后的一个早晨。Chris像往常一样去到那个熟悉的健身房。结束了大汗淋漓的晨间锻炼，正准备离开时，健身房的老板Anthony叫住了他，“Hey Chris，昨天晚上那个叫Sebastian Stan的演员过来办了一张健身卡，你有见过他吗？”Chris的脑内炸开了一朵烟花，他甚至来不及回答Anthony的问话，就一路狂奔回家。他迅速洗了个澡，翻出自己最好的一套西装，坐立不安。七年来，他们约定好了不联系对方，他只能用小号透过屏幕来参与他的生活。他肚子里仿佛有一千只蝴蝶在翻飞。  
“叮”手机的提示铃响了：“您关注的用户imsebastianstan刚刚发布了一张照片”他惊喜地点开，却没有收获想象中的内容。那是一张照片，上面是一个女孩的背影，女孩扭头对着镜头甜甜地笑着，左手显然被拍照的人牵着，配图是：“I ‘m here for you.”  
Chris手足无措，他感觉自己一下变回了在高中毕业派对上被女伴甩掉的那个十八岁的小男孩。他蜷缩着窝在床上，委屈把胡子都皱在了一起。那是谁？Seb有了女朋友吗？他来纽约其实是为了她吗？可那句话明明是我们的承诺......  
到了傍晚，难过的小男孩终于从床上站了起来，他对着镜子揉揉发红的眼睛，整理好自己的西装。他决定今天去Del Posto吃晚餐，当作对这段感情的句号。  
他不想被任何人看到，于是他挑选了角落里那个隐蔽幽暗的角落，一如他第一次见到Sebastian时一样。点过菜品后，他一个人端着高脚杯，手指在桌面上打转。这七年的等待，就这样无疾而终了吗......  
他乱如麻的思绪被一阵掌声打断，他正烦躁着，却听到鼓掌的人群中一声兴奋的“Sebastian！”他不由得猛地抬头，看见那个他日思夜想的人正从座位上离开，走向餐厅中央的钢琴，而他刚离开的座位对面，正坐着他发布的照片里的那个女孩。  
Chris心里刚升起的小火花又瞬间被扑灭。尽管如此，他无法从Sebastian的身上移开目光。在围绕一周的灯光下，他整个人像是在发光。他的目光和Chris的交汇了，他面上的神情半点没变，Chris却迅速偏过了头想要隐身。  
Sebastian把酒杯放在琴架上，对众人说，“这首曲子，送给我一个多年未见的老朋友。弹得不好，请各位见谅了。”  
第一个音符落下，Chris心中的酸楚就被不断放大。这是那首《raindrop》,是他们第一次相遇时Sebastian弹的那首曲子，这些年来，这首曲子陪他度过了无数辗转反侧的夜晚，如今这支于他们有特殊意义的曲子又在他耳边响起，意义却完全不同了。  
一曲完毕，掌声再次响起，Sebastian站起来微微鞠了个躬。Chris眼中的泪水已经快要憋不住了。出乎意料地，Sebastian注视着Chris的双眼，径直向他走来。  
Chris几乎颤抖着问他：“你还来找我干什么？”  
Our secret moments  
Sebastian把酒杯放在Chris的餐桌上，一手撑着台面，说：“我和那个女孩是经纪公司安排的公关，她只是我的朋友。”  
In a crowded room  
Chris愣住了，他的眼睛里渐渐出现了色彩。  
They’ve got no idea  
Sebastian站直，微笑着说：“I’m here,just for you.”  
About me and you  
Chris拉下了桌上的小台灯，他周围一小块地方马上陷入了黑暗。他一把拉过Sebastian，实现了他们七年来的第一个吻。  
Only bought this suit so you could take it off  
小剧场  
桃：Sebby，其实我开了ins的小号关注你  
包：你以为我每天早上打开推特没有看到某波士顿男子对总统的长篇“赞美”吗   
桃：&f**k%￥#@b！？i{***}&f%￥f%$#

**Author's Note:**

> 前两天刚看完爱乐之城，有一些地方可能有些相似，因为一开始是想要仿照爱乐之城写AU的发现想不出来  
Del Posto并没有什么特殊含义，搜了一下纽约的有钢琴的餐厅就用了  
关于raindrop，也没有什么特别的含义，我对古典音乐一窍不通，问了学钢琴的同学有没有比较romantic的钢琴曲她推荐的肖邦 去听了一些找了一个感觉意境比较贴合的 我觉得蛮好听  
写到桃在咖啡馆看到包发现认识的时候我想到的是林黛玉进贾府的时候贾宝玉说这个妹妹我见过的  
前半段是在等泰勒丝的直播的时候写的，写到桃表白完包准备说话的时候就去看直播了，听完新歌之后疯了，所以关于stay for me和people come and go之类的内容和Dress歌词的改动引用都是后面才想出来的


End file.
